


Christmas Spirit

by Florian_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professors, Shopping, Snow, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Draco Malfoy is hired on as the potions master at Hogwarts. Harry wants all of his students to have the best Christmas ever, so he goes for Draco for help. Will it work out? Or will it all go down in flames.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> So you know those super cheesy Christmas movies? Well, I'm a slut for them and this was inspired by how those movies generally work out. 
> 
> I hope you like! Please let me know what you thought!

Harry sighed as he sat down to grade his papers. This was probably the most tedious part of the job. It was getting close to Christmas break, so all of his classes were getting more antsy than usual. He glanced up when there was a knock on his door. It wasn't unusual for first-years to try to talk to him; after all, they were still star-struck. That ultimately wore off when he made them do lengthy essays.

"Come in," Harry says, glancing back down at the papers.

"Harry, Slughorn… he had a heart attack. Or the wizarding version of it, all I got out was a heart attack," Neville says wheezing slightly.

Harry sprang to his feet, "is he ok?"

"He was sent to St Mungo's, he should live," Neville said. Neville was the head herbology teacher, while Professor Sprout took a back seat readily.

"What about potions? There isn't anyone to teach it." Harry said. He racked his brain for anyone that could possibly teach potions.

"I think you know. He's the only one that has the knowledge to do it, and he's accustomed to Hogwarts. McGonagall already contacted him." Neville said.

Harry scowled and pulled his hand through his hair. "There has to be someone else."

"It's not a requirement, but he's a Slytherin, you have to admit, he's perfect for the job. He's gonna be here tonight. I just thought I should warn you." Neville said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy. He agreed?" Harry muttered.

"He did. I have to go, but I had to tell you." Neville says.

"Yeah, thanks mate." Harry mumbles. Neville nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. Harry groaned and sat back down at his desk and massaged his temples.

He'd seen Malfoy about, and he'd nod at him, but they never talked after he gave him his wand back. He didn't hold anything against him, even made sure he stayed out of Azkaban. Malfoy didn't know, but he had put a good word in for him at the institute so he could become a potions master.

He didn't know if this was permanent, but he hoped it wasn't. He was mature now, he wouldn't go out of his way to bicker with Malfoy, but he didn't know how Malfoy would behave.

After Malfoy went to the institute he hadn't seen him. Harry just assumed he got a job someplace else.

After an hour or so Harry stood. He would take dinner in the Great Hall; maybe the students would entertain him. Someone would try to slip him a love potion at least once a month.

He did end up going through with auror training, which turned out to be helpful for things he didn't have to deal with during the war. Like children. He loved teaching, and he loved his students, but it was odd. He remembered his days at Hogwarts and tried his best to help his kids not have a childhood as he did.

He wandered in and grinned at the students.

"Professor! Professor, can I have a minute?" Jay Weasly-Lovegood asked, walking up. Ginny and Luna got together soon after Harry and she broke up. After a few years, they adopted Jay together.

"Jay, how can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Two things, first is I need some help with DADA, kinda didn't fully grasp it. The second is, is it true the Slughorn actually in the hospital? Is potions canceled?" Jay asked, twisting her hands.

"I'm sure McGonagall will make an announcement tonight," Harry said, tousling her hair. Jay rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away.

"Headmistress did call everyone to be in the Great Hall tonight," Jay said with a shrug before skipping off to Hufflepuff table. It wasn't a shock when Jay was sorted, and both Ginny and Luna were incredibly proud.

Harry walked to the table and took a seat, beaming at the food in front of him. The elves always made sure he somehow got precisely what he was craving without asking. He picked up his fork and dug in.

He looked up when McGonagall stood, the hall quieted instantly.

"Good evening. As you all probably know, Professor Slughorn had a heart attack this evening." McGonagall said. Murmurs spread across the tables.

McGonagall cleared her throat and they all quieted. "Potions will continue, and we have hired a new Professor, we do not know how long this will last. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Malfoy."

Malfoy sauntered out and looked at the students, giving a slight nod to Slytherin.

"It is excellent to be back, and I'll do my best to teach you all you need to know," Malfoy said, he bowed his head and turned to the professor's table, walking behind and taking the seat next to Harry. The hall was still before people slowly clapped.

"Malfoy… it's good to see you." Harry said once the hall went back to its normal chatter. Malfoy had grown more, his face more mature. His hair was still short, but it was long enough to touch his ears, and it was no longer slicked back. He looked… great.

"Potter," Malfoy said. They didn't talk for the rest of dinner, both eating in uncomfortable silence. Harry knew this was going to be a long school year.

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched his third-years. He had a lesson planned out since they were learning about boggarts. He remembered Lupin's lesson and wanted to do the same.

"Everyone please settle down," Harry said massaging his temples.

"Sorry, Sir," Gein said, scowling at his classmates. He was a bright student, sorted into Slytherin. He commonly kept his head down and worked hard, hard enough to be top of his class.

Gradually the class settled and Harry motioned to the chest in the center of the room.

"This chest contains a boggart. As you well know, if you were paying attention, a boggart transforms into whatever you are most scared of. Mine is a dementor, and you will all discover yours today. We've practiced the boggart banishing spell, but it's now time to put it to the test. So, please line up."

There weren't many kids, so he had all of the houses. Not surprisingly, the Gryffindors proudly took the front. After them the three Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, and at the back Hufflepuffs.

One by one they stepped up, some having more obscure fears than others. He thankfully only had to step in a few times. When the first Hufflepuff came up, the boggart stalled for a second before transforming into Malfoy. Harry had to hold in his snickers before he saw Malfoy raised his wand, the dark mark prominently displayed on his arm.

Harry looked at the student who was trembling, staring at Malfoy in absolute fear. It only dawned on him that he was Dean's kid. Harry knew Dean still held animosity towards Malfoy.

Harry instantly stepped in front of him and promptly cast the spell, and smiled back at Oliver. Oliver gave a slight smile and shuffled to the back, still slightly trembling. Harry moved back to the side and watched as the rest of the students took their turns.

"Well done everyone! Now, I want you all to write me a fifteenth-inch essay about all you learned about boggarts due in two weeks. Oliver, could I speak with you? The rest are dismissed." Harry said.

Oliver looked around, watching his classmates file out the door, some turning to look back on him. Once everyone left Harry closed the door softly.

"Want some tea?" Harry asks, leading Oliver to Harry's office.

"Thanks, yeah," Oliver says sitting down at the chair offered. Harry called for an elf who enthusiastically brought them some tea.

"I just want you to know, you aren't in trouble. You did nothing wrong." Harry says, offering sugar.

"Then why did you ask me to stay behind?" Oliver asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"I wanted to talk to you about your boggart. You're most frightened of Malfoy. Don't worry, it's not unusual. Professor Longbottom's was Professor Snape, which is totally reasonable. I wanted to see if we could talk about it, you see, if it is a person that you are most scared of, I believe it is easier to overcome. I'm not saying your fear is less than anyone else's, but I would like to help." Harry says. He tries to keep his voice calm. He didn't want any students to be afraid of any teacher at Hogwarts, not if he could help it.

"He's… you know my dad, what happened to him. He was kept in Malfoys house." Oliver says.

"He was. I'm not going to say that that wasn't absolutely horrible, but I do think Dean may have omitted a few facts." Harry says. "I don't mean to say that your father has no reason to hate Malfoy, but he also has reason to… endure him."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks.

"Well, when Dean and the others were held at the Malfoy's Manner, Malfoy brought them extra food and water. If his father or even Voldemort found out, Malfoy could have been killed or worse. He didn't agree with how people were treated, he even saved my life several times. He's a right git, but he's also, deep down, a good man." Harry explained. He knew many of the kids felt harshly towards Malfoy, but he also knew that Malfoy had changed for the better.

Harry had seen how close he was with his Slytherin students, and how fair he was to the others. He didn't judge the student on their house and was actually an excellent teacher. He had debated many times about trying to kindle a friendship between them.

"I… didn't know that. Dad, he never said Professor Malfoy helped him. Please don't tell Professor Malfoy that he's my boggart." Oliver said hurriedly.

"I won't. Now, you better get going, but I'm always here if you need to talk." Harry said standing. He vanished the tea and accompanied Oliver to the door.

"Thank you, Professor!" Oliver called out over his shoulder as he ran down the wall.

Harry had a small break, which he'd normally use to grade, but he felt like taking a stroll. Hogwarts had changed a bit after the war, but much stayed the same. It was oddly soothing to walk the halls. Before he used to dread walking around, he couldn't help thinking of all the people who died.

Now he could think about them with a small smile. It still stung, but he could think back on all of the memories.

"Potter," Malfoy says, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Malfoy I wanted to talk to you." Harry says, jogging up to him.

"What do you need?" Malfoy asks, crossing his arms.

"The Hols are coming up; depending on the number of students staying will tell us how many of the teachers have to stay. I was already planning to stay, but I was wondering what your plans were?" Harry asks.

"I'm staying," Malfoy says.

"Alright, would you mind helping me out? The kids that are staying frequently don't have the best home life, and probably won't get presents from anyone other than their friends." Harry says wringing his hands. He knew what it felt like to not get presents from parents.

"You, you want to make presents for the kids?" Malfoy asks his arms relaxing to his sides.

"Ye-yeah. I just thought, well they should have an enjoyable Christmas too, didn't seem fair if they were sad on Christmas." Harry said with a shrug.

"That's actually exceedingly... kind. Maybe we could have a small get together? With the other teachers and students. Have a big feast and give out gifts." Malfoy says. Harry can tell he's thinking hard about it because his face is slightly scrunched up adorably.

Did he just think Malfoy was adorable? No one can deny the Malfoy was stunning, with sharp features over pal skin. But adorable? That was… odd, but somehow true.

"This is a great idea!" Malfoy says, smiling at Harry. Harry stared at him, transfixed on Malfoy's lips. "Potter?" Malfoy asks, jolting Harry out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I'm glad. I know there are already students signed up to stay, so I thought we'd start with them. It doesn't have to be an over the top gift, just something to show that there are people who care about them." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came to me for this. Listen, Potter, I know we don't have the best of histories, but I was hoping we could put it past us." Draco said holding out his hand. His hand trembled only slightly, but visible enough for Harry to notice.

Harry took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Call me Harry."

"Harry," Malfoy said like he was rolling it around in his mouth. He smiled slightly and nodded, "call me Draco then."

Harry beamed and nodded. "Draco then. How about we get the other teachers involved that are going to stay. Whoever stays can get a present for each kid, since there won't be many. That way they get something for everyone. We can also encourage the students staying to possibly make something small for someone else."

Draco nodded, "that sounds good. I'm sure the others will be willing. I'll talk to you later Po-Harry, I've got to get back." Draco says, moving down the hall.

Harry waved and walked back to his classroom, getting ready for his next class.

* * *

Harry went over the list of students staying; it wasn't many like he knew there would be. Only nine students were staying, and most didn't have any parents. Harry, of course, knew all of them. Harry had asked their friends what things they liked or needed so he and the other teachers could get them gifts they'd actually enjoy.

Harry and Draco met multiple times to discuss the plans for the holidays.

"What if we went out and got a tree and decorated it with them? I remember always feeling jealous when the Dursleys put up the tree together." Harry proposes.

"They never included you? Why would they do that, they knew who you were, and you were family." Draco says, setting down his tea.

"I guess I never actually told you about the Dursleys. They were muggles." Harry said, taking in a deep breath. "They hated anything different, which included wizards. For most of the years, I spent with them I had to sleep in the cupboard. It wasn't so bad at first." Harry had to stop and put down his tea, his hands trembled so bad.

"I went weeks, sometimes longer without food, locked in that closet. They never told me about my parents or what I was. They would… hit me. I got Dudley's spare room. I would cook and clean for them; if I messed up I was punished." Harry looked up at Draco. His eyes were wide and he hadn't moved.

"Dudley was spoiled. I got all of his clothes, so they never fit. No one befriended me for fear of Dudley. But then I went to Hogwarts. I could eat all the food I wanted, I had clothes that fit, a warm bed. I had friends. Yeah, someone tried to kill me every year, but I finally had a family, people who cared." Harry said with a smile.

"I had no idea. I talked bad about your first friend, no wonder you resented me. I'm, I'm sorry Harry." Draco says.

"It's fine, I have a wonderful life now, family and friends, plus no one is trying to kill me," Harry said with a chuckle.

"No, Harry," Draco said, reaching over and placing his hand over Harry's, "you should have never gone through any of this. What they did to you is appalling, and I only made your life harder, when I should have tried to make it more peaceful or at least not do anything."

Harry shrugged and gazed at their hands together. Draco was cooler than Harry, which felt nice against his own heated skin.

"I don't blame you. You, yourself probably didn't have the greatest childhood, and then you were pushed into things you didn't want to do but had to. I don't blame you for anything." Harry said, smiling at Draco.

Draco rose quickly and walked over to Harry tugging him up. Harry knew Draco wouldn't hurt him, but it still set off warning bells. Before Harry could do anything he was drawn into a firm hug.

"You could still hate me, yet you forgave me, I just… thank you." Draco murmured. Harry slowly relaxed and brought his arms around Draco, returning the hug.

It felt nice to be held. His friends still embraced him, but this was different. Draco didn't hold him like Harry would fall apart. Harry sighed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I never hated you," Harry says, pulling back just enough to look Draco in the eyes. "You got on my nerves, and I thought I hated you, but I never did."

Draco smiled almost wistfully, "I never hated you either. I envied you; I thought you had the best life. You had everything you desired, but in reality, you didn't. I was so upset that you didn't want to be my friend that I turned that into rage. I was just jealous." Draco whispered.

Harry only then noticed how close they were, how he still had his arms around Draco. He felt his face slowly heat up. It felt right, standing so close, holding each other. He could feel Draco's breathe against his, feel Draco's arms around his waist.

Harry took in an unsteady breath and glanced down at Draco's lips, which were parted slightly. They looked incredibly soft and especially kissable.

Harry instantly stepped back, eyes wide. He wanted to kiss Draco. He wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. It wasn't too big of a surprise; he did know he was at least slightly gay. He liked girls and had many crushes on guys, but this seemed different. This wasn't just the butterflies in the stomach, this was… his heart.

"Harry?" Draco asks softly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I, um, we should work on the gifts. At Hogsmeade, do you want to go? Together? Not as a date, um, not unless you wanted it to be." Harry fumbled out his words.

"I'd… like that. Let me get my coat, and I'll meet you downstairs." Draco said, beaming at the ground.

"Right, ok, yeah. I should change too. I'll see you soon." Harry said. Draco nodded and swiftly left the room.

Harry sighed and fell back onto his chair, covering his face. He asked Draco Malfoy on a date, and he said yes. He said yes! Oh, Merlin what was he going to wear? He knew next to nothing in fashion. Hermione! He could ask her.

He quickly sent his patronus to Hermione asking to talk through fire. Soon his fireplace was brought to life.

"Harry, is everything alright? Do I need to get Ron?" Hermione asks, looking worried.

"Everything's fine. Well, not exactly. I, ok so I'm going on a date, I need to know what to wear." Harry said, squatting down in front of the fire.

"A date? With who? Wait doesn't matter for now. Do you still have those deep blue jeans you were to Luna's house warming? Wear those, also the green jumper you got from Ginny? Wear that. That should look great, while still looking like you aren't trying too hard. You better tell me about this later." Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you, Hermione, you're a lifesaver," Harry said jumping up. He ran to his bedroom and changed into what Hermione suggested. He looked in his mirror and nodded to himself. He did look good. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and rushed out the door.

He got downstairs quickly and paced while he waited for Draco. He had plenty of money to get presents and for anything, he wanted to buy for Malfoy. He wanted to get him a gift, though he wasn't sure what.

"You should have been in Slytherin, green looks much better on you than red," Draco said walking up to Harry.

"I was going to be actually." Harry chuckles and takes in Draco. He wore a dark green jumper and black pants with a silver scarf. His hair was slightly tousled. He looked damn good.

"Interesting. Let's head out, we can get dinner while we're there." Draco said. Harry agreed and awkwardly held out his arm. Draco rolled his eyes and took it, following Harry down to Hogsmeade. It was snowing softly, but the full moon was still visible, giving everything a dim glow.

The walk down was quite, but Harry could barely look away from Draco. The snow fell on his hair and shoulders, making him look more ethereal than he already did.

Hogsmeade was cast in a slight glow, and people quietly wandered around, it almost felt surreal. It was quite, but soothing with the soft sounds of snow under feet.

"It's beautiful," Draco murmured. Harry couldn't help but agree.

They took their time going to each shop, keeping close together. They bought the gifts for the kids, and Harry bought Draco a gift when he wasn't looking. It was amazing, and probably one of the best dates he's ever been on. It was calming and exhilarating at the same time.

They sat down at the Three Broomsticks, and Harry rubbed his hands together.

"This has been a lot of fun," Draco said, smiling softly. It was nice to see him so carefree and at peace. Harry never thought this would happen, but he is extremely glad it is.

"It has. I'm really glad you said yes." Harry said, taking Draco's hand in his, and rubbing slow circles with his thumb.

"I am too. You know, your students are fortunate to have you." Draco said, looking at their bags of gifts.

"And they are lucky to have you. This probably is terrible, but I hope Slughorn retires. You're great with the kids and an amazing teacher." Harry said with a soft chuckle.

"Funny enough, I'd love to keep this job. I thought I'd hate it, but it's more than anything I could ever want. I never realized how much I love and missed Hogwarts." Draco said glancing out the window as the snow fell.

"It was amazing, but it's been even better with you there, it's home." Harry sighed. He perked up when their drinks and food were set down. He didn't want to let go of Draco's hand, so he tried to eat one-handed.

They ate silently, looking at each other with shy smiles. Afterwards, they wandered around in the snow.

"Remember when you got hit with snowballs from nowhere?" Harry asks, recalling the memory.

"Yeah, I still can't figure out how that happened. Hermione and Ron both didn't have their wands out." Draco said, furrowing his brow.

"It was me." Harry snorted. Draco looked over with a fake insulted look on his face. "I used my invisibility cloak. It was great."

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Draco said. He dropped Harry's hand and immediately bent down, picking up a ball of snow and hurled it at Harry.

Harry squealed and ducked, covering his face. They started throwing snowballs at each other and running around. It felt wonderful to have his heart rushing like this like he was a kid again.

After they both ran out of breath they started giggling, looking at each other covered in snow.

"You're amazing." Harry laughed out, beaming at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, and drew Harry close, picking up their bags. They walked closely side-by-side back to Hogwarts.

Harry walked Draco to his room and smiled, standing awkwardly at the doorway.

"This has been wonderful. We could do this again if you want, a date." Harry said. Draco nodded and moved closer.

"I'd love that," Draco murmured before giving Harry a swift kiss. Draco smirked and leaned back, going in and shutting the door. Harry stood there shocked and touched his fingers against his lips.

He numbly moved through the hallways up to his room. They still tingled as he sent a message to Hermione.

He sat in front of his fire and waited. It didn't take long for his fire to crackle and Hermione to show up, Ron behind her.

"Harry, mate. Heard you had a date. How'd it go?" Ron questioned.

"Amazing," Harry sighed, a dreamy look on his face. 

"Well, don't hold it in, tell us everything!" Hermione said, with a wide grin. Somehow it seemed like she already knew.

"Well, it was with Draco. We went shopping for the kids, I told you about the plan. We got dinner and had a snowball fight. He… he kissed me." Harry said he could help but let out an excited giggle. 

"That's wonderful! We'll be sure to stop by, and I already got you and him a gift. He's been owling me about some potions stuff, he's actually rather nice." Hermione said. 

"That's great mate! Still not sure about Malfoy, but if it makes you happy then I'll support it." Ron said with a shrug.

Harry smiled and told them every detail he could think of. He couldn't stop grinning through the whole thing. He only went to bed after both Hermione and Ron told him too. It took him a while to fall asleep, but the thought of Draco followed him all night long.

* * *

Christmas day came and the teachers arranged the Great Hall for the students. The tree they put together wasn't the biggest, but it was the most wonderful in a chaotic way.

All the kids knew was that the teachers had a surprise for them, and to come down when they woke up.

Slowly the students trickled down and gasped as they took in the presents. Harry felt teary-eyed as he watched them. Harry and Draco sat close together, their hands intertwined. Once everyone was awake they gave out the presents from each teacher.

Every present was met with tears and thanks, some gave hugs. McGonagall looked over at Draco and Harry and gave them a small nod. She appeared to have tears in her eyes. They both nodded back and turned their attention to the kids. The younger ones had a different energy than the older ones.

Harry could see how surprised the older students were. He wished he thought of this year's earlier and knew how much this would have meant for him.

"You did well," Draco whispered to him.

"You did too," Harry said, giving him a quick kiss.

He heard giggles and rolled his eyes at the students.

"I have a gift for you," Harry says, bending down and picking up a small present.

"You didn't have to," Malfoy said, eyes wide. Harry shrugged and handed him the gift.

Draco tenderly unwrapped it and took off the top. Inside was a silver necklace of a dragon and lion circling each other. Draco gasped and took it out of the box.

"Is it ok?" Harry asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Draco mumbled. He stared at it for a minute more before putting it on.

Harry smiled and touched the necklace, glad he had found it.

"I actually got you a gift, it's not much," Drago says, giving Harry a medium-sized box.

Harry grinned and tore into the paper, ripping it off. Draco rolled his eyes but watched with a smile.

Harry took the top off the box and laughed. He pulled out a Slytherin scarf and put it around his neck.

"You're an honorary Slytherin now," Draco said, reaching out to fumble with the scarf.

"I love it," Harry said. Harry ran his fingers over the scarf with a grin.

"I, well, I made it myself," Draco said with a shrug.

"You made this?" Harry says looking up with wide eyes.

"Mother taught me how to crochet, and I finally got to put it to good use," Draco said.

"That's amazing, you're amazing," Harry said, kissing Draco again.

The older kids rolled their eyes and a few of the young ones made disgusted noises. The two parted and laughed softly.

They ate lunch together, the teacher sitting with the students. The feast was big enough to feed an army. The students ate excitedly.

One of the oldest students slowly walked up to Harry.

"Professor… I just wanted to say thank you. This is the best Christmas any of us have ever had. It means a lot to all of us. So thank you." She said. Harry smiled and tugged her into a hug.

"Of course. I'll always be here for any of you. If you ever need someone, I'm here. If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to come to me." Harry said, pulling back. The student nodded and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

She smiled at him before walking back to her spot and laughing with her friends. All nine students got along and made gifts for each other. Some even made gifts for the teachers. Harry himself got homemade cookies, which he'd binge on later on.

After lunch, the students were free to do what they wanted. Harry waited at his fireplace for his family to show up.

They all came out of the fireplace one by one. His office was large enough to hold the Weasleys who came.

Mrs. Weasley gave one look at Malfoy and pulled him into a big hug. Malfoy stiffened before hugging her back. When she pulled back Draco looked at Harry. All he could do was shrug and smile.

Ron gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and Hermione gave him a quick hug. Malfoy looked shocked but happy.

The family passed Harry around for hugs and hellos.

They all sat down and passed around gifts. Draco was incredibly shocked when Molly handed him a gift.

He opened it and felt tears well up. Molly had made him a jumper with a large D on it. He hugged Molly and put it on, smiling widely.

Everyone opened their presents and laughed with each other, listening to what had been happening. There was a knock at the door and Harry went to open it. He smiled widely at McGonagall, letting her in.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have something to let Mr. Malfoy know," McGonagall said. Malfoy looked up, almost fearful. "I wanted to inform you that Slughorn has decided not to return to Hogwarts. If you so choose, you may stay as the potions master."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked at Harry. A small smile spread across his lips and slowly grew. "I'd love that Headmistress. Thank you so much!"

McGonagall nodded and said hello to the Weasleys before leaving.

After the Weasleys left Harry and Draco sat in front of the fire with hot chocolate. Harry sagged against Malfoy and sighed contently.

"This has been the best Christmas in a while. Thank you." Draco says, kissing Harry on the forehead. Harry grumbled happily and closed his eyes.

"I love you," Harry murmured. Draco stiffened and Harry opened his eyes and moved to look at Draco.

"I… I'm sorry, is that too soon?" Harry asks, squirming. He didn't mean to say it, but it just came out.

"No, no. I, I love you too." Draco said, and pulled Harry close. Harry nestled into Draco and hummed happily.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Harry said. He looked up and gave Draco a slow kiss.

They spent the rest of the night curled up together, both thinking about future Christmases to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
